Just Once Right?
by Touch of Venom
Summary: It is fifth year and Umbridge has control over the school. What happens when Pansy Parkinson happens upon Hermione Granger out of bed well past curfew? Oneshot
A loud slam woke Hermione from her restless dreams. Her head jerked off the desk in front of her and she found herself looking into the eyes of Pansy Parkinson. The smug smile adorned the Slytherin girl's face and a victorious was shining in her eyes. Hermione knew why the pug-faced girl seemed so happy, she had caught Hermione out of bed after hours.

It did not matter that Hermione had not purposely been breaking curfew, she hadn't left her Gryffindor Tower after hours, she had simply fallen asleep in the library. In another time that would have made a difference, at most she would have received a lecture and a disappointed glare from Professor McGonagall. Those day where in the past. Professor Umbridge now ruled the school and the girl in front of her was one of Umbridge's many minions and her own personal arch nemesis. Harry and Ron hated Draco with a passion, Hermione had never been bothered over much by the blonde. The brunette in front of her however had made her life hell since they were eleven.

"Parkinson," Hermione said slowly awareness still creeping back into her groggy state.

"Merlin Granger it's midnight," Parkinson sneered. "What are you doing out so late. Tell me you aren't studying for O. ?"

Hermione's ground her teeth together and began packing up her supplies. She was still half asleep and she knew she was in trouble the last thing she needed was Pansy Sodding Parkinson.

"Of course I was! There is nothing wrong with studying!"

Hermione slammed the last of her books into her bag and swung it over her shoulder. Parkinson was glaring at her the smug look on her face replaced by anger.

O.W.L.s were one of the biggest tests of her magical career, what person, with a brain, wasn't studying for them already?

"They're a month away!"

Pansy's voice grated on Hermione's nerves and she wanted nothing more than to return to her room and go to sleep. Deciding to ignore Parkinson Hermione began to leave. She did not get very far before a hand grabbed her arm and slammed her back into a nearby bookcase.

"Where do you think you're going, Granger?" Parkinson growled.

"Bed!"

"You're not leaving yet. I still need to doll out your punishment."

"Than give me a detention and be done with it!"

A very sickening grin spread across Parkinson's face. Hermione felt the other girl lean in closer, her breast pressing against Hermione's own.

"I don't think detention will solve anything. Umbridge's lessons haven't seemed to sink in. Considering that you're studying for a tests a month away I am not surprised. Your head is probably filled with useless information you don't even need."

"Umbridge's lessons are barbaric and foul, the only person who could learn anything from her is a medieval crusader! And my knowledge isn't useless, exams are right around the corner, do you know how important they are? If you want to pass you need to study it is as simple as that!"

"How were you not placed in Ravenclaw? You're perfect for that house, an uptight little prude who only lusts after knowledge! Haven't you ever wanted to fall into bed with a person instead of a book?"

Hermione couldn't stop the blush of embarrassment that spread across her cheeks. Of course she cared about things other than knowledge! Of course she felt lust for more than just books! How dare Parkinson insinuate otherwise!

"Of course I lu- care about things other than knowledge!"

Parkinson just calmly met her gaze for a second before she burst out laughing. Hermione felt the girl's body shake with her mirth, they were pressed incredibly close together. The grip on her arms loosened just a bit and Hermione contemplated breaking free of the other girl's grip.

"Name me one person who you have felt the smallest bit of lust for?" Parkinson challenged as her laughing began to subside.

Hermione was surprised at the question and felt her blush deepen. Her thoughts were flung back through the years as she pondered Parkinson's question. She recalled the slightly awkward encounters with Ron that made her heart skip a beat and the two of them shared a blush. The time she and Viktor had spent together both slightly unsure and fumbling. With both boys it had always been more innocent and gentle. She knew lust was wild and passionate, an intense burning feeling. Pansy was of course talking about lust not love, or a simple crush, but it was the closest she could think of. She did not however want to admit that to Parkinson. She refused to lose to the girl in front of her.

"What does it matter anyway who I feel something for? You'll just make fun of me anyway!"

Hermione began to shove Parkinson away from her but the other girl was strong and she found herself trapped.

"You're not getting away until we've finished this conversation, Granger. Answer the question if you want me to let you go so bad," Parkinson husked amusement coloring her tone.

Hermione sighed in aggravation, she hated this whole situation. She hated Parkinson. Why the hell had she stayed so late in the library? She had been good all year about not getting in situations like being caught in the library after curfew. With Umbridge in power and the Slytherins having run of the school under her Inquisitorial Squad she knew better. Still she had found herself in this very unpleasant situation.

"If you must know!" Hermione huffed annoyed. "I've fancied Ron for ages."

Unlike before Parkinson did not laugh. Instead she actually looked slightly queasy.

"Do you even know what lust is Granger?"

"Of course I do! What exactly do you take me for?"

"Well with the size of the stick that is shoved so far up your ass-"

"Shut up Parkinson!"

Anger radiated off both witches and seemed to clash in between them. Hermione wanted nothing more than to push the other girl of her and escape, but from the harsh grip Parkinson kept on her she knew it was useless. She wasn't getting away until Parkinson let her go.

"Now now that is no way to talk to your betters, Granger," Parkinson said with her trademark smug smirk. The smirk that always managed to make her blood boil.

Hermione snorted and shoved Parkinson again. She knew it wouldn't throw the other girl off her but it would annoy her.

"You are not my better Parkinson."

"I am not talking about blood today, Granger," Parkinson said before leaning in her lips coming to rest by Hermione's ear. "I meant in bed."

Parkinson's breath was hot against Hermione's ear and her lips brushed it delicately, their bodies were flush together. Parkinson's warmth slowly began to sink into Hermione.

"Haven't you ever wanted to let loose? Relax? Forget about exams, quizzes and classes? Haven't you ever wanted to feel out of control? Thoughts of nothing but pleasure filling your mind? Haven't you wanted to be covered in sweat with your teeth and nails buried in someone else's skin as they fill you? Letting someone else's hands claim you as they take you again and again in a mindless need? Desire overcoming logic? Pleasure and need surpassing all else as you lay on your back begging for more?"

Hermione felt a shiver run down her spine as the picture Parkinson painted filled her mind. The blush that had adorned Hermione's face before only grew as images flashed through her mind. Thoughts about things she rarely let herself think about came charging from the front making her breath hitch ever so slightly.

"You want it, don't you Granger? You want somebody to sweep in and just claim you. Ravage you until you can know longer move? Until you are just mindlessly begging again and again for more?"

"No-"

"Liar, you want to feel passion, lust, desire. You want to turn your brain off for a second and be more than the know-it-all people see you as. You can't lie to me, Granger. I can see it in your eyes, I can hear it in your breathing."

"That's not-"

"I'll make you a deal, Granger," Parkinson said abruptly pulling away from Hermione enough to actually look her in the eyes.

"A. . .a deal?" Hermione asked startled in the abrupt change of conversation but silently breathing a sigh of relief inside her head. She could think much clear now that the other girl wasn't as close.

"Yes. I let you go, no telling Umbridge, no detention, no loss of points. In return you do one thing I ask."

"What do you want?"

"Scared Granger?"

"I'm not scared!" Hermione snapped at Parkinson. She had had far too much dealings with her and was still half asleep. She was not in the mood for any more games. "I just am not stupid enough to fall for that."

"Well, it is your choice. Take my deal or I will go to Umbridge and tell I found you in the Restricted Section with that bird of Dumbledore's. I wonder what our esteemed Headmistress will say about that?" Pansy asked with a fake pout.

Hermione knew exactly what Umbridge would do, some horrendous punishment that might just end up in Hermione being expelled. Umbridge was one hundred percent bat shit crazy and any mention of Dumbledore set her off. If she thought Hermione was somehow in contact with the estranged Headmaster she would not rest until she figured out what Hermione had been up to. It wouldn't matter that it was a bald faced lie Umbridge wouldn't believe Hermione had simply fallen asleep. Even if Parkinson didn't tell her some ridiculous made up story. She had no idea what Parkinson had in store for her but it couldn't possibly be worse than Umbridge.

"Fine, I'll take your stupid deal, Parkinson."

Parkinson stepped back letting go of Hermione and pulled out her wand. She had an expectant look on her face so Hermione pulled her own wand out as well.

The tip of Parkinson's wand touched the tip of Hermione's and a dim glow ignited.

"Do you agree to do as I ask without question or hesitation?" Parkinson asked Hermione beginning a magical oath.

Hermione did not know why Parkinson was magically binding their deal, and a flutter of uneasiness swept through her.

"Yes," Hermione ground out not taking her eyes off Parkinson's.

"In return I swear not to tell a soul about what has transpired or what you have agreed to."

The tip of their wand glowed briefly sealing her words in a magical oath. It was not as binding as an Unbreakable Vow but it was enough to tell Hermione, Parkinson was serious about this. Hermione did not know what to make of the situation. She had no idea what Parkinson was playing at. She hadn't only promised not to tell Umbridge about her being out after curfew but had agreed to keep quiet to everyone about their deal.

"Now tell me what this is all about?" Hermione snapped. She wanted this down and over with so she could forget all about the strange encounter.

"With pleasure," Parkinson said her voice taking on a husky tone.

::: :::

Hermione glared in murderous rage at the canopy above her bed. She couldn't believe she was here. Couldn't believe that this was what Parkinson had wanted her to do. A very loud part of her mind was whispering at her that she was a complete idiot who should have just taken the detention with Umbridge.

Logically she knew what Parkinson had asked her to do wasn't that big of a deal, in fact it was normal. The issue Hermione took with it was that Parkinson was forcing her to do this. Why in all that was magical did this have to be the result of a deal with Parkinson.

Huffing with annoyance Hermione ejected all thoughts of Parkinson from her mind. She willed her body to relax and took deep even breaths. Once she felt her body relax she let her mind wander. She directed her thoughts towards Ron and a scene formed in her mind.

 _Hermione was lying on Ron's bed the redhead in question lying on top of her. His right hand sliding gently down her side until it reached the edge of her skirt, his other hand was closed around Hermione's breast. Their lips were locked together in a passionate kiss and Hermione felt like she was on fire_.

Hermione's hands trailed down her body gently, teasingly causing her skin to shiver in excitement. She gently moved her clothes aside freeing her firm breasts. She let her fingers dance across her breast slowly working them.

 _Ron's hand slipped under her skirt and continued to move higher. Hermione arched into his touch a deep moan escaping her throat as his fingers reached her center. Hermione's hips rose in invitation._

 _Hermione let one of her hands travel across her stomach and under the waistband of her panties. Her fingers reached her hot core which was sufficiently wet if not extremely so._

 _Ron's fingers were gentle and Hermione let out a low moan. They were alone no one else was at the Burrow. No one would hear her. They had absolute privacy. No one would know._

Hermione's hands twitched but didn't stop moving, that wasn't true someone would know, Pansy would. Still the feeling beginning to build up inside was far too enticing she wouldn't dare stop. Throwing aside her restless thoughts she allowed herself to be lost in her fantasy.

 _Ron's hard member pressed firmly against her thigh and he was smiling down at her happily._

Suddenly the scene blurred. It was a subtle change gentle and Hermione was far too distracted by the feelings running rampant through her body to pay it any mind when the scene shifted to something else.

 _Hermione was no longer on Ron's bed under the redhead she was in the Hogwarts library._

 _"Touch yourself," the husky voice of Pansy Parkinson whispered in her ear._

 _Strong hands traveled down Hermione's body and a soft feminine formed settled in behind her._

Hermione let out a low moan and her body arch upward as if trying to lean into the phantom hands that she imagined running over her.

" _You know it will feel good. You horny little slut." Pansy said her lips falling to Hermione's neck._

 _Parkinson took Hermione's hands in her own and directed them where she wanted them to go. One pair slid easily beneath the waistband of Hermione's underwear. A soft gasp escaped Hermione as she felt the contact against her clit. Pansy directed her other hand towards her breast roughly shoving her jumper and bra aside._

 _The lips on her neck attacked savagely as Hermione gave into Pansy's demand. Her fingers worked against her clit and the other captured a hard nipple between them._

 _Fingers danced across her entrance and Hermione pressed her hips forward into Pansy's touch. It wasn't gentle, or slow. Once Pansy's fingers filled her things turned far more aggressive very fast. One of Hermione's hands was still working her bundle of nerves as Pansy pump in and out of her rapidly._

Both of Hermione's hands were inside of her panties one worked tirelessly moving in and out a rough pace. Her other fingers were roughly circling her clit as her hip unconsciously rolled upwards to meet her fingers again and again.

 _Teeth bit into her neck eliciting a mix of a scream and a moan from Hermione's throat. Neither girl faltered in the attentions and Hermione's knees began to shake as the pleasure built inside._

 _The hand Pansy had clasped firmly around one of Hermione's breast fell away and a strong arm encircled Hermione's waist. Pulling her closer to Pansy, supporting her._

 _A third finger slipped inside of Hermione. With an animalistic moan Hermione arched back pushing herself against Pansy her fingers working desperately as her body demanded release._

 _"Isn't it fun to take a walk on the wild side, Granger?" Pansy's smoky voice asked in a very self-satisfied manner._

 _"Please!" Hermione begged her voice breathless and filled with need._

 _"Please what?" Pansy asked against Hermione's neck._

Hermione's hips buck and her fingers moved faster against her nerve center. Her thighs and panties were soaked with her arousal and she could think of nothing but her need.

" _Release! I need to come!" Hermione whimpered her head falling back against Pansy's chest. The fingers inside her kept moving at a steady pace letting the climax build but not releasing it. "Please Pansy!"_

Hermione's fingers buried themselves deep inside curling slightly and as she pulled out her nails ran gentle scratches over her wet core.

 _Pansy happily drove her fingers inside Hermione not caring about just how rough it was. When Pansy's fingers curled inside pressing against Hermione's sensitive spot she came undone and climaxed in Pansy's arms. The strong arm around her waist held her up as the waves of pleasure rampaged through her._

Hermione came and everything disappeared except her feelings of pleasure. She was completely spent and a feeling of content happiness filled her as she slowly slipped further and further into sleep.

'That was surprisingly relaxing...but it was just the once." Hermione thought as she slowly slipped into the the first restful slumber she had in weeks. 'Right?'

_###_

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story. This was a scene that I just couldn't seem to shake from my head so I wrote this oneshot. Know that reviews wheather they are compliments or criticisms are welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
